cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse"/@comment-12590334-20131028220102/@comment-1608607-20131029015152
I am sorry to harp on, but as for the above comment, there's stuff I agree with - an 11k VG is always helpful, and the retiring skill is a good out-of-left-field punch to your opponent. But condemning Salome for being ineffective against Link Joker is maybe a tad harsh - justified, but harsh. Royal Paladins, as we know, are about strength in numbers and work with a strong rearguard setup. Much like Pale Moon utilises switching of rearguards, it too can be crippled by Link Joker's Lock skills. Thus, condeming Salome for being poor against a deck which exploits her clan's overall weakness would, to me anyway, so you who read this may well agree or disagree and that's fine, be like condeming Vermillion because Granblue can resurrect units killed by Vermillion Thunderbolt, or condemning Nebula Lord or Chaos Breaker because the Spike Brothers or Bermuda Triangle can return units to the deck and hand respectively, limiting the range of targets to Lock. Something designed to take advantage of a deck's weaknesses or flaws in its game will usually get the better of it. Also, I just find Salome's extra critical like an insurance policy; you get it in case you need it, it's not always used, but you're happy when or if the moment comes that you do need it. We've all been on both ends of a game-saving heal - Salome appeals to the strategist in me, who is obsessed with creating contingency plans for everything (even if trigger luck is hard to plan for). Even so, Great Daiyusha, due to its higher numbers, and Reijy if you ever pull it off, are better users of this 'luck insurance' critical due to higher power and higher critical count respectively. Of course, while I spend all my time defending Salome and feel it'd be a shame if she was seen as redundant, I don't exactly condemn Ashley-R and I hope I have not come across as doing so. She is a shot in the arm for them, and while I don't find her as effective for my deck, that's because it's me. She's very useable and is very handy to generate advantage later-game - for example, if you have to use intercepts (otherwise, you lose 1 unit and replace it). Not to mention, like all deck-calling RPs, efficient thinning of non-triggers should you require them, which negates a disadvantage of calling one from deck to replace one on field. Also, Luquier-R's skill at least buffs the unit by 5k, so the loss of the booster is somewhat mitigated. While total shield lost with Ashley-R is essentially the same as a result, that retired rearguard will come back to bite your adversary eventually. So while she doesn't have that 'luck insurance', the advantage will, in the end, rear its head when your opponent doesn't want it to. Both of them work well with the deck's consistency, but Salome is, and will be, all about her comrades. Ashley has more opportunity to go it alone. I think I'll make this my final, FINAL word on the subject as I've used up all the points I can muster. While the debate is invigorating, certainly, I can't make anyone choose one or the other and I apologise if I came across that way. Thanks for the discussion, and I wish you well in your future deck building and playing, one and all.